Mi pequeña Pianista
by Vanuzza
Summary: Un multimillonario echa a la calle a una huerfana debido a su interrupcion en uno de sus vicios... PORFA, DEJEN AL MENOS UNA SOLA REVIEW!


Mi pequeña pianista

Cada nota, cada sonido, cada melodia, cada pieza, cada cuerda... todo en aquel negro piano de cola habia sido amado por el Sr. Mariano Rizzo, nadie mas que el en su mansion tenia derecho a tocarlo o simplemente seria despedido, el mismo lo limpiaba cada dia y se pasaba enteras horas seguidas tocando melodias sutilmente en ese instrumento...

Entre todos sus sirvientes, mayordomos y amas de casa, habia una pequeña niña de 15 años huerfana, de una apariencia dulce y sencilla que irradiaba belleza y pureza con solo una pequeña sonrisa, su mas grande deseo fue tocar aquel piano, que desde el momento en que nacio habia oido al Sr. Rizzo tocar...

Una noche de invierno muy frio se decidio a intentar tocarlo, se sento suponiendo que el Sr. Rizzo estaria ya dormido y que no escucharia el sonido del piano tan tarde

Apenas toco las tres primeras teclas y el Sr. Rizzo ya estaba alli parado al final de la escalera caminando con una mirada muy furiosa

-¡QUE TUS PADRES NO TE ENSEÑARON A RESPETAR LAS REGLAS!- le gritó el hombre con mirada de muerte

-Señor, por favor perdoneme- dijo la niña de 15 casi llorando

-Vete de aqui! no vuelvas nunca!- dijo el hombre empujandola fuera de la puerta a la frialdad de la nieve

-Señor! porfavor! no tengo donde ir!- grito la quinceañera envuelta en lagrimas y escalofrios por el frio invierno

-Claro que si! VETE AL INFIERNO!- le grito cerrandole la puerta de golpe con llave para que no entrara

La niña solo pudo llorar mientras corria por la calle, ella sabia que nesecitaba conseguir un refugio o al menos un abrigo para resguardarse del frio o seguramente pescaria una neumonia cronica debido a que lo que traia puesto era solo una falda, un top y no tenia zapatos

Corrio por mas de una hora y ya cansada estaba a punto de caerse devido a la perdida de energia y frio que sentia su cuerpo, pero por suerte alguien le sostuvo antes de caerse desmayada, la niña miró hacia arriba y vio un rostro palido siendo enmarcado por un cebello negro corto

-A...yude...me- dijo con su voz entrecortada muriendo por un paro cardiaco inmediatamente en brazos del joven que la sostuvo entre sus brazos

-Que caso mas raro ¿no Jill?- dijo Leon a su compañera de trabajo

-Si, el multimillonario empresario de italia, Mariano Rizzo, murio junto a tres teclas sacadas de su mas preciada posecion, un piano negro- leyó Jill el anuncio del periodico

-Rayos! estos casos son cada vez mas raros- dijo Leon para si mismo

-Sabes ya a quien debes darle una visita no?- pregunto Jill con una mirada de burla

-Te matare, tenlo por seguro- dijo Leon tomando su abrigo para salir en este invierno mientras Jill reia

...30 minutos despues...

-¿QUE!- dijo Leon desconcertado

-Ya me escucho Detective querido, el hombre murio por su egoismo- dijo el Conde

-¡Pero eso es imposible! como alguien puede morir por egoismo, ademas ... ¡que tiene que ver esa emocion estupida con la muerte de Mariano Rizzo!- pregunto Leon - Y uno de sus animales esta involucrado! no lo esconda! digame que le vendio!

-Un hada musical- dijo el conde tomando un poco de su té

-Que? una que, escuche no se como se supone que esa fantasia de hada mataria a Rizzo, EXIJO EL CONTRATO! BUSQUELO!- replicó Leon

-No tengo que buscarlo, aqui esta- dijo D dandole el contrato a Leon con una sonrisa muy sutil

"Clausulas: 1ra: No la muestre a nadie 2da: No le evite tocar el piano por ningun motivo 3ra: Nunca la tire al frio sin proteccion"

-Porque no puede evitarle tocar el piano?- pregunto Leon

-Leon, es un hada musical, es totalmente necesario que toque el piano, se alimenta de la musica delicada y de alli tambien se entretiene, algo como un juego alimenticio por decirlo asi- dijo el Conde

-Me explico, como mataria eso a Rizzo?- pregunto Leon

-El hada musical es el tipo de hada mas dulce y sensible, al ser egoista con ella comenzara a llorar, y esas lagrimas son en realidad un poderoso acido que es adsorbido por la piel y al entrar en contacto con el corrente sanguineo se expande y el toxico comienza a paralizar las contracciones del corazon al entrar en el, de seguro murio por un paro cardiaco- dijo D tomando un poco de la taza que empezo a servirse

-Ahora comprendo, pero porque las tres teclas junto al cuerpo?- pregunto Leon

-El hada musical se conforma de lo ultimo que toco en su vida pasada antes de morir, provablemente toco tres teclas del piano antes de fallecer...- dijo el conde

-Otra vez me dejo como idiota- dijo Leon sintiendose realmente perdedor

-jejeje, disculpe que no pueda decirle un "ya veremos", realmente no deseo ser arrestado- dijo el conde

-Igual no comienze a pensar que me he rendido algun dia lo lograre- dijo Leon

-seguro que si- rio el conde

"1 semana antes"

Al otro dia de la desaparcion de Piera (la quinceañera), el hombre noto que todos sus criados no se atrevian a mirar aquel piano, el hombre se sentia mal y les dijo a todos que se fueran a sus casa que tendrian toda la semana libre, que el nesecitaba tiempo para pensar

Todos los trabajadores aceptaron esa idea y en menos de 3 horas ya habian recogido sus cosas y se habian ido de la mansion Rizzo, el hombre se sento frente al piano, y debido a su desarrollado sentido de oido musical, toco las tres teclas que Piera habia tocado antes de ser echada de la mansion

Las lagrimas de culpabilidad escurrieron por los ojos del millonario, como pudo ser tan avaro? como pudo echar a aquella niña huerfana sin nisiquiera un abrigo en este invierno tan friolento, su egoismo y avaricia lo habian llevado a quitarle la vida a una adolescente (realmente el no sabia si estaba muerta o viva en algun sitio, pero el lo suponia debido a que el invierno seria terrible en un cuerpo vestido como ella estaba)

El hombre decidio salir de su mansion un rato para pensar en como haria para perdonarse, camino por toda la ciudad y cuando se dio cuenta sus pasos lo habian llevado hasta una tienda de mascotas en el Chinatown, penso que seguramente eso era lo que nesecitaba, una mascota, algo que lo alejara de ese piano

Al entrar, fue saludado por un hombre chino quien le pregunto si deseaba alguna criatura en especial

-No se, vera, lo que pasa es que soy amante de la musica clasica y me han dicho que algunos animales la detestan, cree que tenga alguno que le agrade?- pregunto el Sr Rizzo

El conde sonrio -Sigame, creo que tengo lo que busca- dijo mientras caminaba detras de una cortina seguido por el hombre

Recorrieron practicamente lo que penso el hombre era toda la tienda que parecia incluso mas grande que su mansion, el conde se detuvo en frente de algo que parecia ser un cuarto comun y corriente

-Aqui esta el animal perfecto para usted- dijo abriendo la puerta y encendiendo las luces

El hombre casi le da un ataque cardiaco, en frente sus ojos estaba ella, su cabello rubio rizado, su piel palida y su perfil juvenil no habian cambiado, pero al notarla de cerca noto algo que no encajaba, ella tenia un tatuaje de una clave de Sol en la frente, unas largas y finas alas en la espalda que por mas que el hombre intentaba encontrarles la pista de falsedad, se rindio y se dio cuenta que en realidad ella era...

-Un hada- pronuncio el hombre

-Un hada musical para ser exacto- dijo el conde- La criatura perfecta para lo que usted desea, un animal que no odie la musica, no es asi?

-Asi es...- dijo el hombre en estado de shock

-Bueno, digame si le interesa...- dijo el conde

-La compro-

El señor Rizzo decidio comprarla, el conde le dio el contrato, le explico todo, el firmo y se fue junto a Piera a su mansion

En cuanto Piera vio el piano, se acerco, se sento, pero antes de poder tocar una tecla miro al hombre con miedo, ella se notaba que le intentaba decir algo, ya el conde le habia dicho que el hada musical solo sabe tocar el piano y tararear canciones mas del resto nunca aprendieron a hablar y se volvieron criaturas mudas

-Adelante, puedes hacerlo...- dijo el hombre permitiendole tocar el piano, el hombre casi se le salen los ojos de su orbita, el hada tocaba con tal sutileza que parecia haberse conectado con el piano

Paso una semana, y el hombre se dio cuenta de que ya no soportaria mas ese sonido, el piano sonaba dia y noche, toda la hora y eso le llevo a sufrir de insonio cronico

Porfin un dia, se enojo tanto con el hada que fue hasta ella y le grito que parara, que dejara de tocar el piano, que ya no queria seguir oyendolo, que estaba harto

El hombre le grito tan fuerte, que ella solo pudo comenzar a llorar, por lo cual el hombre recordo a la antigua Piera, la que el mato por su culpa, entonces el decidio disculparse y pedirle perdon, pero en cuanto toco la lagrima de su rostro para secarla sintio un acido entrar por su piel, a el no le importo mucho y le seco las lagrimas y la hizo mirarla

-Piera...yo no quise que tu...AHHHH!- el tipo calló al suelo y murio al cabo de pocos segundos por un ataque cardiaco mientras el cuerpo de Piera se desvanecia y donde ella quedo, al lado del hombre, un trio de teclas de piano...

THE END

gracias por leer! 


End file.
